Ebony dragon
by Dragon Scripture
Summary: The dragon born invades Remnant on the behest of the devines
1. Chapter 1

**I stood on the edge of the cliff, atop the Throat of the World, a Elder Scroll in my hands, looking down upon Skyrim. "I have been called," I said as I turned to face the two dragons, the Grey scaled Parthurnax and the fire red Ohdahviing. "I must answer. Ohdahviing, I ask that you accompany me to this new world."**

**"Dovahkin, you know that I can not." his voice roiled with power.**

**"I had to hope," I walked over to the time wound and opened the Elder Scroll, I opened a portal and stepped trough, entering a realm between reality, time, and Oblivion.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Calm night**

**Trina's pov**

I floated trough the void for what seemed a eternity, until I found a rift, just big enough to slip trough, and I fell out of the sky. I landed with a grunt in an alley. I had fallen into a city un like any other I had seen. Stone towers rose higher then any dwarven ruin. wide streets with horseless carts made of metal and glass. With the sun having already set the city was alight with colors glowing from windows and shops, I spot a massive circular structure floating in the sky, a gem extruding from the center.

I walked to a shop titled the Grimm Den Inn. Inside was a bar packed full of patrons too busy staring at a screen to pay me much mind, I noted that non appeared to be mer. In fact a few sported animal features, not unlike a few of the kajheet, yet non of them appeared to be of the feline race. I walked up to the bar while removing my ebony helm. it was reliving.

"Well hello Miss, what can I get you?" The bartender asked me, his great red beard covering his face.

"A warm meal, preferably a steak." I asked as I sat on the stool.

"Well that's the special tonight. So what brings you here?"

"I'm simply looking for a place to stay the night. A few nights ago, I had received a message, to seek out a man Professor Ozpin." I took the large pack off my back and set it next to me on the floor. My various staffs clacked against each other inside. Aurial's Bow strapped to the top, the Ebony Blade, and the Bloodskall blade sheathed across my back. several dragon bone daggers sheathed on my waist.

"Prof. Ozpin, Well, he's the headmaster of Beacon Academy, the local school for Huntsmen and Huntresses, but I'd wager he's to busy with the Festival and Tournament to talk to anyone."

"Tournament?" I ask.

As he hands me a plate of food he says "Yeah, yesterday a first year student of his blasted out the knee of a guy named Mercury Black, I mean I know adrenalin can run high in combat, but he may need a amputation for that. The finals are tonight." He pointed to the screen.

I watched as two girls of 16 winters fought back and forth, with speed and skill exceeding even the Companions, one a girl of red hair, armed with a sword that trans formed into a spear and a barreled weapon the released fire and metal. her golden shield blocked blows with ease from her opponent. Her chest armour resembled a corset in design. a red sash wrapped around her waist.

The girl she fought wore simple clothes with green highlights her hair a vibrant orange, her weapon of choice was blades that floated in the air and seem to respond to her every command, slicing firing beams of energy.

"Impressive. Though the waste so much energy on unneeded movement." I commented.

"You do sound and look like you've seen your fair share of fights." He commented.

I smiled and pointed to a scar running from my temple, over my cheek and ending on my jaw. "Bandit a few months ago, got me good with his blade, I was saving a group of girls they had kidnapped from my village."

"Hope you gave him what he deserved." He chuckled.

"He got off easy, idiot tripped over a rock and impaled himself in the throat." I shook my head.

"Well, that's must have been interesting to watch." the bartender went to serve another patron a drink, a man with greying hair, and a tattered red cape.

"Yeah." I mutter to my self. Looking back to the screen, moving images of live events, food cooked with no fire. Weapons that spat fire and metal, what kind of world was I in?  
I was too busy eating food when I heard the woman's voice.

"This was no accident." I look back to the screen to see the orange haired girl ripped apart, yet there was no blood, only sparks from wires, much like the dwarven automatons.

The crowd was silent. Unmoving as they stepped back. "This girl was made by Atlas, but what purpose did she serve. Why would the military need a weapon in the shape of a girl."

"What in Oblivion is happening?" I ask myself.

"They created a weapon with freewill and the mentality and personality of a teenager. And you expect these people to protect you?" The woman continued.

Then I heard the crowd scream, and the screen went blank. Then I heard howls and screams in the distance. "What in OBLIVIAN IS HAPPENING!?" I yell.

The man with greying hair answered. "The grimm are attacking. I hope your ready for a fight." from behind his back he puled a massive sword.

We ran out of the shop, I left a few gold coins for the bartender. my pack once again on me. I held the Ebony Blade in my hands. I was soon alerted to the 'Grimm' presence when my Ebony mail shrouded me in darkness and a poison cloud. The beasts resembled werewolves, except they were pitch black with bone spikes and armour plates covered in red markings. I fought trough them seeing that they only laid waste and destruction in their wake.

"There's to many! We need help to do this!" I shouted over the beasts, to older man held them back pretty well.

"What do you suggest!?" he yelled back.

"I need them off of me for a few seconds!" I stepped back sheathed my blade. and my hands began glowing a rich yet unholy purple.

I cast my spells and the ground cracked, and the denizens of the soul cairn pulled themselves into this world, wraithmen used their rusted weapons cutting trough the grimm, mistmen shot any that slipped past and the bonemen ran at them fearlessly.

"You control the dead!" I heard the bartender yell from behind me.

"These are the long corrupted souls who were soul trapped by necromancers, I learned the spells when I traveled to that realm myself. I appal necromancy but these spells release these spirits from their prison. once they lose their strength they will pass on to a better afterlife." I explain.

"Whoah, hold up your talking about magic! I ain't having none of that." he said.

"Then get to safety." the man who fought along side me ordered.

The bartender and his patrons ran deeper into the city. "Why was he so surprised?"

"If you can use magic, then you need to talk to Ozpin." he started running towards structure in the sky.

"I was told to find him." I remarked as I kept pace with him.

"Then it's even more important, because there is only six people in this world who can use magic, at any given time." he turned a corner when the ground shook, and the world was silenced by a roar. A black dragon flew over us, it had the same bone plates as the bipedal wolves. globs of darkness fell from it forming more grimm.

"It's a Wyvern, we need to completely evacuate the city."

"Can it be killed?" I asked.

"Not by us no."

I turn around and see that the crossroad is wide enough to summon a freind.

**"DURNIHVIIR" **a massive crack splits the road, and the lich dragon of the soul cairn pulled himself free.

"Drem yol lok Qahnaarin, you have called for my aid." his great voice rolled over us a powerfully as his stench.

"Ugh how is that alive. It's rotting away." The older warrior commented.

"I have a simple request, I must slay a beast of they sky that assumes the form of our brothers and sisters, a beast called a Wyvern."

"I see Dovahkin, this world seem different from Nirn. why I fell as though I could stay hear and heal, it has a energy of the power the soul cairn."

"Durnihviir, not time for observations and conversations." I remarked.

"Ah forgive me, it is just peculiar. I doubt you want to ride me as is."

I place my hand on his snout, as the power of restoration flowed trough me to the decaying dragon forcing a return to his former glory. no longer a cursed corpse.

"That was a sight, names Qrow by the way." he walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"To do my job." he took off running.

I climbed on to the dragon's neck and took to the sky. The city was in chaos, various different 'grimm' were sunning rampant, there were people fighting them, but not nearly enough. I spotted three more massive contraptions floating in the sky. "Durnihviir, what have we gotten into?"

"The gods wanted you here, Qahnaarin." we flew over the roof tops, until I noticed all the 'grimm' birds swarming the first structure I saw.

I quickly cast detect life and... "By the nine... there are thousands of people on that thing, we have to help"

* * *

We landed on platform on the outside of the structure, I realized it was the arena from that screen in the inn. I spotted a group of armed individual, all very colorful in appearance. And they spotted me and my dragon ally, and understandably on guard as we approached. A man in a white Uniform stood between Durnihviir and I and the group.

"Hail!" I said as I removed my helm. "How can we help?" I aske him.

"Who are you?" he held a silver contraption pointed at Durnihviir.

"Trina Stormblade. I have need to speak with Ozpin." I stand holding the helm to my hip.

"Drem yol lok. Greetings, I am Durnihviir, Dovah do Alok-Dilon. Dragon of Necromancy." My 'ally' introduced himself.

"Probably not the best way to ingratiate yourself to these people." I mutter out loud.

"We Dov have..." he started.

"Look city under attack by soulless monsters, not time for self gratification. Okay old man?" I cut him off before turning back to the group.

"Very well, if your here to help, we need to make sure the citizens get out of the city safely. If Durnihviir could escort the air ships, we would be most grateful." The grown man explained.

"Very well," He took off a smaller ship leaving the arena, snapping up a grimm.

"I'm General Ironwood, of the Atlas Military." He held out his hand.

I took it in a firm shake. "Well, I am certainly glad to meet you, but with the current... predicament, talk later, aye?"

"Indeed, students, as I was saying you have get down to the school. Miss Stormblade, I would like you to meet me after the battle.

* * *

The ship we took the school was small and cramp, we landed in the court yard of a massive castle, over run with grimm. "Trina, Were also under attack by the Whitefang." A blonde fighter told me, his muscled chest exposed with his open shirt.

"Sorry but I have no idea who that is. I only just arrived," I explain.

"How could you not know, they are a terrorist group known world wide." He continued.

"I don't even know the name of the world we are on. I doubt I could ever return to mine." This caught the attention of everybody.

"Your not of this world..." he backs up slightly.

"The lack of magical energy emanating from any of you is a good hint, though the air is permeated with ancient magics, I assume their from a lost era of your worlds history, though I do sense each of you have very powerful souls. Almost as if they are seeping out of the body." I explain.

"That's aura, it is a manifestation of the soul, we use it to defend and attack with our semblances." one girl said her eyes pointed down. I realized it was the red head from the tournament.

"I see." we land were soon beset by the beasts killing the conversation.

"THE ATLAS SHIPS ARE BLOWING EACH OTHER OUT OF THE SKY!" I turn to see two falling to the ground in blazes brighter then dragon fire.

"Hey the Atlas droids are attacking us!" I turn to see white automatons with those weird weapons. They soon had me running towards a group of students, who surrounded the machines and tore them apart. then the ground shook and two massive machines turned to us.

"Guys... we're gassed, we can't fight those off." one of the students said backing up.

**"Mul Qah Div!" **the spectral armor formed around me, the strength flowed trough me, power entered my voice, **"Mid Vur Shaan!" **The Shout boldened my allies. allowing them to hold their ground. "OH THREE WE CHARGE!" I bellowed.

"ONE!" they were fifty feet away.

"TWO!" Forty.

"THREE!" we charged. I wielded the Bloodskall blade, slashing through steel as hard as I could.

We quickly dispatched one but the other swiped us away, I lay on the ground coughing up blood from a kick I didn't see coming. I saw the foot coming down on me.

**"HUN KAAL ZOOR!" **The shockwave from the hero of Sovernguard being pulled to this new world knocked back the massive automaton.

I heard the sounds of battle as I was pulled to cover. Soon the clashing of steel stopped and the foots step of the warrior came closer to me as I stood up.

"Well, lass we meet again." Kodlak Whitemane walked past the students.

"Kodlak..." I said, with a shaky voice.

"Sovernguard beckons me back, but Harbinger, I wish to ask you something."

"Kodlak... Sovernguard beckons to all nords, we know this... What is it?" I asked.

"Who is the Harbinger the companions now, as the title is one passed on with death."

"I left Vignar to teach the history, and the twins to train the body and mind." My voice was shaky.

"You wish me to stay..." and he vanished.

"Not again..."

* * *

Soon after the grimm were killed, the automatons were shut down when the last ship crashed, but the wyvern circled the tallest tower of the school. I saw over in the main group two were severely injured, one had lost most of her arm, the other had a deep stab wound.

I sat to the side as ran a whetstone down the length of the Ebony Blade's curved edge. When a blue haired student sat next to me in the corner of my eye I could see his red jacket and blue trousers. "Well hello."

"Drem yol lok, you fight well." I continued to sharpen the blade in my hands.

"Name's Neptune. I heard yours earlier... is it true... your from another world?"

"Aye, it is true." The slow scraping of my methodical work drowned out the world.

"You talked to that spirit... you knew him?" he asked.

I stopped to wipe a tear away that a welled up. "He was my predecessor, I learned a great many things from the man, he wielded the mind of philosopher as a blade of wisdom, the might of a great wolf in strength, and stood with the honor of a true warrior. I am proud to have called him shield-brother, I remember hearing of his many deeds in the songs of glory when we celebrated his death knowing he would find rest in Sovernguard."

"You have any family back home... I mean blood family?" he asked.

"I have no idea what happened to my parents, but I do have those I care about... the Companions, the Dawnguard, Lydia, Serana, the Skaal." I smiled in sadness thinking of my friends. "I do miss the bards college... I remember my singing lessons with Pantea like they were yesterday."

"What of your friend who is he?" Neptune asked.

"Durnihviir, he is one of the oldest dragons, hailing from the mythic era." we then felt the beats of his wings as he came in for a landing. "There he is now."

I turned to him, but in his claws he held a metal container that had screaming coming from inside. When he dropped it a boy fell out, his blond hair a mess.

"Jaune!" I turned to look at a girl in red and black running over.

"Pyrrha! She's gone to fight Cinder! She's behind this!" He screamed.

"Where is she?" I ask him.

"The tower!" I immediately mount Durnihviir and take off. The dust blowing over the students, I spot something red and white zipping along the ground.

I didn't have time to think about it as the wyvern attacked us, it was a fair bit larger then Durnihviir.

It was a vicious battle, it lacked the Thu'um, yet it was stronger then most Dovah. I balanced atop my reptilian ally. I held his horn with one hand and the staff of Magnus in the other. "I have an idea Durnihviir!" I shouted.

"What is it?" he growled back.

"I need to get on the beast." I planted my foot solidly between his horns, and jumped, I slammed a dagger trough the scales on the monsters neck hanging there. I then used the staff the ensnare the beasts neck in several loops of energy. "Durnihviir!"

He closed his maw around me, and the nooses on the grimm tightened yanking it as we fell from the sky. We fell towards the city before my the undead dragon pulled up so we skimmed the roof tops, dragging the massive beast with us. I tapped his snout to let me go, I fell out ad tumbled to a kneeling position, I stood as the strangled beast bore down on me.

**"Fus…" **It was 30 feet away, the walls of building shattering.

**"Ro..." **The grimm had halved the distance.

**"DAH!" **The Wyvern was inches away from me, but the blast of pure Thu'um shattered the beast, forcing the very matter apart, soon all of it was gone.

* * *

Soon I stood back atop the cliffs, I stood off to the side, various paramedics over looked the students, the red headed girl Pyrrha was nowhere to be found, even Ozpin was missing apparently.

I watched the unconscious Ruby get placed on a ship with her injured sister, then I saw the older man from the tavern walk over to them, he seemed distressed. I sighed and went to a shuttle and sat down in a corner and went trough my pack, I pulled out an enchanted ice wolf pelt, it was cold to the touch, I had sewn it into a bag, inside was a large amount of mead, wine, ales. " pull out a bottle of honeybrew mead, and pulled the cork. I drank it over the time we flew back to the city.

* * *

Everything was closed, nowhere to stay, and unsure of the future. "Hey Trina!" I turned to see Sun and Neptune, "You Look like you need somewhere to stay."

"True... How about we track down the one responsible for this?" I suggested as two more of the rounded the corner.

"Well I was worried about Blake, These two have to get home for their families. Neptune?" Sun asked his friend.

"I'll go with her."

* * *

**REVEIW! I NEED YOUR INPUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two here we go!**

* * *

**Everything was closed, nowhere to stay, and unsure of the future. "Hey Trina!" I turned to see Sun and Neptune, "You Look like you need somewhere to stay."**

**"True... How about we track down the one responsible for this?" I suggested as two more of the rounded the corner.**

**"Well I was worried about Blake, These two have to get home for their families. Neptune?" Sun asked his friend.**

**"I'll go with her."**

* * *

**Chapter two: Winding path.**

**Trina pov**

"Neptune we've been traveling for months... we've been searching for this town for a week now." I walked behind him as he fussed over the map.

"Look, you were the one who wanted to travel by foot." He shot back.

"It's healthier."

"You have what, two hundred pounds of alcohol, and your talking to me about health..." We crested the hill and we finally saw a town in the distance.

"Finally!" I cried out.

"Wait... place looks abandoned..." He pointed to the collapsed roofs. As we looked on, a tower fell and gunshots reached our ears.

"We need to move now." I grabbed him by the jacket.

"Not again." he complained.

**"WULD NAH KEST!"** We shot forward in a flash, covering a vast distance in the fraction of a second. We came to a stop outside the village.

"I hate it when you do that..." He muttered.

"And you didn't want to cross a stream, so quit whining you milk drinker."

"It was a white water river, and what dose milk drinker even mean!?" He yelled.

"Ask your mother she might tell ya." I smiled back as I place my helm no my head, the black metal covering my jovial visage with a cold stare of indifference.

"Hold on!? What dose that mean!?" We ran around to the street, the entire village was walled off.

We saw, wait those were students from Vale? "Jaune!" Neptune yelled.

The blond knight turned to us, out of breath, his team mates, and the crimson reaptress Ruby. They stood facing a man in worn out clothes and a wild look in his eye.

"Oh more have come to play, my lady Salem has a particular interest in the woman who clads herself in gods blood." He said it with such venom to his voice that it could have slain a chorus reaper.

"She should be more concerned about my magic then the material of my armour." I went for the Ebony Blade, but shifted my aim and grasped the bow of my Auriel, the ancient weapon of my father Akatosh's elven form.

I place my pack down and pull two overstuffed quivers, one of sunhallowed, the other of bloodcursed. I drew an arrow from each and waited. He moved first for Ruby, but my arrows were faster.

The dusk air turned to day as the sun hallowed hit him in the shoulder. The shock wave pushed him back, the blood cursed zipped past him into the setting sun.

"YOU BITCH!" he ripped the burning clothes from his body, his scorpion's tail revealed. "But you missed your other shot."

"I wasn't aiming that arrow at you," I reach down into my bag and pull Harkon's sword, a thin curved single edged blade, and Mehrunes Razor, "I needed a little more shade," The entire planet shook when the sun turned black with a blood red eclipse band. I pulled off my helm and breathed in the air of shadows. "The sun is really bad for my health." The illusion spells that hid the truth faded away, my skin flawless, yet a ghostly white, fangs gleamed, and my eyes burned red.

Durnihviir settled on a nearby building having returned from his hunt, "Serious are we, I would very much like to watch."

All the students backed away, "What the..." I heard Ruby say under her breath. I was gone in a flash, sword blade striking the mans wrist axes, draining his stamina, I lunged with the dagger but missed, he was agile, literally dancing out of the way

"You have such power!" He cackled.

"FUS RO DAH!" Stones were torn from the ground as the wall of force rushed him, yet he dodged and attacked Ruby with his tail faster then I could react, but a man appeared between them blocking the strike with a oversized blade.

"Uncle Qrow…" She was shocked, then her uncle patted her on the head.

I lunged and struck his left with the curved blade only to be held back by a unseen force.

He then twisted out of the strike of Qrow's blade, I lashed out with the Razor, gashing his arm yet the effect didn't take hold.

"How did that cut me? My aura..." he growled as the cut healed.

"Weapons of the gods," I sheathed Harkon's sword and the Razor. "Then the blade of Mephalla will drink your blood." I drew the Ebony blade.

While I distracted him Qrow struck him with his large blade. As the man turned to dodge the strike I lashed out with the black blade cutting him in the gut. I brought the blade to my face, _Sniff sniff, _"How repulsive, not even worth the effort to draw blood from you." I flicked the blood from the blade. I sheathed it and drew the Blade of Woe and Mehrunes Razor. And I vanished.

* * *

**Ruby Pov**

The strange woman vanished, I mean there was a purple flash and she was gone. Almost like she didn't exist.

"Neptune what is she?" Nora asked.

"To be honest, I don't know, her powers seem... unlimited, and her weapons... she claims that they are from the gods themselves... and from what I've seen, I'm inclined to believe her. She has been hunting down information on everything as well." he looked at his companion.

"But what is she? She seems almost demonic." Ren stood infront of Nora.

* * *

**Trina Pov**

I lashed out with the daggers, slowly cutting away him. Qrow managed to trip him and I plunged the blade of Woe deep into his gut. I felt his life force flow into me.

"GAH! YOU WHORE!" he pulled himself away from me, the hole in his abdomen mending quickly.

"When you face a daughter of Coldharbour, there are two choices, lie down and bleed, or become a delicious little morsel. And I need to feed... so thirsty..." I licked the blood off the blade, despite the taste, my hunger over riding my standards. "It's been months..."

As Qrow brought down his blade this stranger lashed out with his with his wrist axes knocking him back, I leaped forward only to be batted aside with his tail.

"Qrow!" the reaptress ran forward and began to slash at her foe, but he stepped inside her guard and slashed across her face, before his stinger came around and pierced her stomach, a red barrier breaking like glass, the end of his tail seemed to pulse twice before pulling it out.

"... Ruby... you... You BASTARD!" Qrow lunged his weapon transforming and with a single swipe he cleaved the appendage clean from the base of his spine, a vile purple aura cracking around the blade.

"GAHAK! You drunk old man!" He ran off, only with out his tail between his legs.

"Durniviir! Hunt him down!" I ran to the girl and slid next to her. "No no no, to much venom, I have nothing to stop this..."

"Dovahkin, there is a way..." The great dragon took off with a mighty beat.

"What did he mean there is a way...?" Qrow asked as the others gathered round.

I slowly breathed... "I'd have to make her like me..." The black sun set behind us plunging us into darkness. "A vampire..."


End file.
